


The Usual Grind (opens 8AM Mondays - Sundays)

by SoulJelly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulJelly/pseuds/SoulJelly
Summary: The baristas at a coffee shop in Soho discuss their favourite regulars.For the Good Omens Kink Meme, to the prompt 'staff at their regular hangouts ship Aziraphale and Crowley'.





	The Usual Grind (opens 8AM Mondays - Sundays)

**Cafe Chat 2.0 [[Cake Squad]]**  
  
  
[14:12 PM]  


[Flat White Boi sent an image.]  
_(5 reacts)_

  
  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake:_ LOL can’t believe you found an actual photo of **@ Best Barista**  
  
_Best Barista:_ oh no stOP I thought we said no more memes about dropping plates!!  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ hahahaha sorry couldn’t resist  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ omg just realised, your username is SO much funnier now  
  
_Best Barista:_ it was ONE TIME fml I’m handing in my notice I swear to god  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake:_ Aw come on, you love us really ;)  
  


_Laura Sutton was added to the chat._

  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ welcome newbie!  
  
_Laura:_ Hi everyone :)  
  
_Best Barista:_ Heyy! Fair warning, this chat is mostly nonsense  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake:_ Feel free to hit mute :P  
  
_The Original Rob:_ I muted it within about 5 minutes. I’m just here to steal memes.  
  
_Mr Worldwide:_ Hello **@ Laura Sutton** welcome to the club  
  
_Laura:_ Thank you! First week done!  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake:_ How’s it been? :)  
  
_Laura:_ Pretty good. Loving Barbs, I can already tell she’s going to be the best manager  
  
_Best Barista:_ omg I actually LOVE her  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ barbs for the win  
  
_Laura:_ Yeah she’s great! Really enjoying the job. We had the weirdest pair of guys come in yesterday though  
  
_Mr Worldwide:_ LOL well you’re officially part of the team now  
  
_Laura:_ ?  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ !! was it them i bet it was them  
  
_Laura:_ ??  


_Best Barista changed the nickname for Laura Sutton to Newbieeee_

  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ okay let me guess  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ middle aged dudes  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ rockstar in sunglasses, victorian professor in bowtie  
  
_Newbieeee:_ Yes…  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake:_ Hahaha you’ve met them already omg I’m so glad :D  
  
_Best Barista:_ They’re our fave regulars  
  
_Newbieeee:_ …Are we allowed to talk about customers in here?  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ what happens in the employee group chat, stays in the employee group chat  
  
_Newbieeee:_ Can’t argue with that  
  
_Best Barista:_ It’s a rite of passage for new employees to comment on them, like you can’t NOT? But yeah, they come in a few times a week. Sit at the same table in the back and share cakes <3 <3 <3  
  
_Actual Safety Hazard:_ #couplegoals  
  
_Actual Safety Hazard:_ (hey everyone just got off shift, sooo fuckin busy)  
  
_Best Barista:_ (Hey babe <3) **@ Newbieee** I have no idea what they do but the ginger guy must have been in a rock band or something??  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ always in sunglasses, always!!  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake:_ They’re always talking about having dinner at the Ritz, they must be loaded  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake:_ god I wish that were me  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ kase, keep your thirst out of the chat pls, none of this dreamy money talk when we’re all dying on minimum wage  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake:_ >_>  
  
_Newbieeee:_ Are they actually married?  
  
_Newbieeee:_ No judgement obviously I literally have a girlfriend  
  
_Newbieeee:_ Just wondered because they seem like complete opposites  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ i hate that romance shit and when they come in i feel like i’m watching some gay ass romance drama like  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ they’re definitely married  
  
_Best Barista:_ He calls him angel <3 like constantly  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake:_ So cute  


[Flat White Boi sent an image] [gaaaaay.gif]

  
  
_Mr Worldwide:_ I click off this chat for two minutes and you’re talking about customers again  
  
_Best Barista:_ Sorry we’ll just go back to swapping coffee-making tips then :P  
  
_Flat White Boi:_ **@ Mr Worldwide** we’re just introducing **@ Newbieeee** to the cafe culture  
  
_Mr Worldwide:_ Just saying  
  
_Actual Safety Hazard:_ **@ Newbieeee** you’ll see them a lot I expect! The guy in the bowtie has a bookshop a few streets over :) Though it’s never open apparently haha  
  
_Best Barista: _Honestly the LOOKS he gives him just SENDS ME  
  
_Best Barista:_ Find someone who looks at you the way a weird bowtie wearing Victorian professor looks at his washed out rockstar husband <3  
  
_Mr Worldwide:_ I hope you all know you’re being super weird.  
  
_Actual Safety Hazard: _As someone working in a coffee shop and absolutely drowning in coursework the rest of the time, I need to get my kicks where I can tbh  
  
_Best Barista: _Seeing happy LGBTQ+ couples in their middle age makes me happy  
  
_Newbieeee:_ Yes!!  
  
_Newbieeee:_ Anyway, thanks for the heads up on the regulars. I can tell this is going to be a fun place to work haha. I’m about to head to the gym but if there’s anyone else I should be aware of who I don’t know about yet, let me know  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake: _Will do :) If no one’s told you about Marge yet, you’re in for a treat  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake: _We just seem to attract cute old people  
  
_Kasey The Angel Cake: _It’s all **@ Flat White Boi**’s charisma I bet ;)  
  
_Flat White Boi: _get lost lmao  
  
  
  
[18:06 PM]  
  
  
_Actual Safety Hazard:_ **@ Mr Worldwide** are you absolutely sure you can cover my shift Thursday??  
  
_Actual Safety Hazard: _**@ Mr Worldwide** reply pls  
  
_Mr Worldwide: _I got it, no problem.  
  
_Actual Safety Hazard: _Absolute star <3


End file.
